


Bring Me Home

by AMac0218



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU; Hayley actually saves Elijah from his mother instead of it being a big teasing dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Tumblr post and I said I'd write it.
> 
> http://what-the-crap-is-a-sharknado.tumblr.com/post/101811071524/does-anybody-wanna-write-a-haylijah-rescue-fanfic
> 
> See? Haha So I take credit for writing it, but not for the idea.
> 
> I'm not happy with the ending of this story. I wrote it and I like the beginning, but I was trying to figure out how to get Hayley to want to be with Elijah because she's so messed up in the show right now. 
> 
> I might turn it into a more than one shot if people like it enough. And I promise it would be written more to their character.
> 
> Let me know what you all think in the comments!

“You will hang here _remembering_ …every atrocity you’ve hidden behind that door will emerge to haunt you. And as you grow weaker, you will be ripped of your strength, your will, your hope. And as you rot here alone…you _will_ reconsider my offer. A new life. A way to be freed of your demons. A chance at peace.” Esther’s host looked over at him, her cold dark eyes judging.

Elijah looked up at the body his mother inhabited, his arms outstretched, strung up with chains around his wrists. Her words struck home. He was already losing hope. He was alone, and no one was coming for him. He dipped his head and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself as much as he could for the onslaught of the demons she spoke of.

His head snapped up when he heard the crunch of skin and growling.

_Hayley._

In an instant his hope came back. Seeing her was like seeing salvation had taken physical form right before his eyes. He had to be dreaming. She had her teeth buried in the woman’s neck, growling as she did her best to rip what she could to kill her cleanly.

“Well, that’s about enough of that, don’t you think?” she asked as she let the body drop to the ground. “I would have ripped her heart out, but she would have just body jumped,” she said as she walked toward him, blood dripping from her lips. Elijah’s whole body sagged against the chains as his head fell forward, his breath leaving him and then coming again as he gasped at the air. Complete and utter relief flowing through him.  He was almost done with this torture.

They Hybrid tried to tug at the chains, frowning when they didn’t budge. “How do I get these off?”

“The doll…there, break it…she’s using it to bind me.” He gestured with his head to the hanging voodoo doll behind him.

Hayley grabbed the doll and broke it in half, and then went for the chains which broke free of the wall easily when she pulled at them. He grunted as his arms were released and it fell to his side, too weak to move, pain searing through his being.

Hayley got in front of him, her arm on his shoulder, a calming steady pressure. “You need to feed-,”

“No I can’t.” He interrupted, speaking over her.

“You’re weak,” she finished her sentence, biting her wrist.

The smell of her blood hit him instantly and it was all he could do to stop himself from lunging. “I _can’t_ ….,” he turned his head and moved back as much as his body would allow in its weakened state. He needed to feed, she was right. He was starving and without blood he wouldn’t heal. “ _I crave you_ ,” he said, his voice so raw it scared him more than his actual hunger. He craved her more than he could put into words. He craved her blood, her touch, her scent, her love. He craved everything. “My hunger…it could overwhelm me.” He swallowed thickly and panted, still trying to catch his breath. He turned his head to keep his mind from going anywhere near what she was offering him.

“Look at me…,” she said so quietly he was sure he would have missed it if he didn’t have his hearing. Her hand raised up and cupped his cheek, her fingertips curling around the angle of his jaw as her thumb pressed to his cheek. “I’m not afraid.” She told him, the tone in her words backed up by all the bravery she possessed.

She leaned in and surprised him when she caught his lips and then slowly rose up on her knees so she was at his level. He breathed against her cheek through his nose, leaning toward her, needing her. Needing to be closer to her. He parted his lips and paused for a moment before he turned his head and kissed her more. She slid her hand down to the side of his neck, her fingers gripping the back of it before she pulled him away a little.

She rose up a little hire, straightening her back and squaring her shoulders as her hand slid off his skin and went into her own hair, moving it from the side of her neck, her eyes boring straight into his as he watched, trying fruitlessly to keep everything in check. She tilted her neck to the side and the orange of the candles licked at her skin, her blood calling to Elijah with every thrum of her heart.

He was losing the battle within himself, and no matter how much the gentleman in him was telling him that he could kill her, his hunger wouldn’t listen. Not while she was willingly offering herself to him. His eyebrows furrowed together as he gave in, lunging forward and sinking his teeth into her neck. His hand went to the small of her back as he gripped at it, his other taking her place in her hair, the locks threaded around his fingers. The splash of blood on his tongue was enough to have him groaning against her, his whole body a livewire.

He pulled from the wound greedily, her pants in his ear only driving him on. He swallowed once before he managed to tear his mouth away, his eyes dark, his teeth bared to look at Hayley, fire rippling through his veins now. Her hand was gripping the side of his neck as she hung in his arms, moaning and breathing heavily, her eyes back in his. He growled as he attacked her again, groaning, her hand slamming into his shoulder and gripping his shirt so hard it tore beneath her fingers as she pressed herself as tight against him as she could, anchoring him to her.

“Elijah,” she gasped, her voice weak. She pushed on his shoulder once, twice, and on the third time she growled and had to actually force him off. He pulled away and gasped, almost curling into himself as he shook and tried to get himself under control.

Hayley put her hand to her neck, taking a step back, woozy on her feet as she closed her eyes and leaned against the nearest solid surface.

“I-I’m sorry,” he apologized, his voice breaking, unable to look her in the eyes. “I…”

“We need to go.” Was all she said as she turned and glanced at him. Her tone made him flinch for a moment. When she headed out he sighed.

He got up onto his feet, leaning against the wall as her blood made its way through his system, healing what it could for now. He’d have to feed more when they left. He ripped the chains off his wrists and rubbed at them as he nodded at her statement. He quietly followed her through the catacombs and out of the tomb, pulling in a breath as the cool air hit him in the face. It was refreshing, and he was more than grateful to be out of that crypt.

Hayley walked over to a car that was parked outside of the cemetery, unlocking it and getting into the driver’s seat. Elijah climbed in after, slumping against the seat, clearly holding his breath in the small confines of the BMW, and for once the hybrid was glad that he was. She turned on the car and headed back to the compound.

~~.                                                                                                                                                                                     .~~

“Brother,” Klaus said as he met Elijah and Hayley in the entry way. “You look worse for wear,” he said as he observed the state the older vampire was in. There was an inferno behind Klaus’ eyes, though he kept it in check, seemed to store it away for later. “You need to feed.” Was all he said as he turned and headed into the kitchen.

Elijah stayed where he was, still breathing heavily. He tuned his head to say something to Hayley but she was gone, and any feeling he had of actually coming home went with her. He’d come too close to draining her tonight, and he knew that was something he would never expect forgiveness for. He would never forgive himself, let alone even dare ask it of her. He slunk of to the kitchen after his brother, his shoulders pulled forward as he sat down.

“Now you look like a dog who’s been beaten. Are these faces going to last long?” Klaus asked as he thrust a mug in his direction.

“I was just physically and psychologically tortured, brother, how else am I to look?” he bit back.

“I was not speaking of what our wonderful mother had done to you.”

Elijah kept his eyes down as he finished the blood quickly, and another was pushed under his nose. “You do not need to treat me like a child.”

“Then do not act like one,” the hybrid shrugged. “So you fed on Hayley. I’m going to bet that she had to all but stick your teeth in her neck,” Elijah flinched again, his brother’s words a little too vulgar. “She seemed fine.”

“I went too far.”

“And yet there she stood in the doorway with you. And still breathing I might add.” At that Elijah just sighed. “Normally I’m fine with your self-deprecating ways, but you did nothing wrong tonight. You were held captive, you were starved and you needed to feed. She offered you her neck, unaware of what It means to our kind, but still…Even in your state you managed to stop.”

“She had to force me.”

“It makes no difference. Do you think if you hadn’t wanted to stop she would have been able to make you? Truly? You are a thousand years old, Elijah, an Original , you know as well as I that if we want something bad enough nothing stops us from getting it, especially when it comes to blood.”

Elijah finished the mug again and stood, “I’m done here.” He said quietly.

“Of course you are.”

~~.                                                                                                                                                                                    .~~

Elijah stepped out of the shower feeling more like his old self. The blood in his system was doing its job and all wounds had been healed, the physical ones anyway. He had himself in control, and he knew he had to go talk to his savior. He pulled on his usual suit, forgoing the tie, however.

He walked to her room and knocked on the door, his hand slipping to button up his wrist cuff, waiting patiently. When it opened his heart flipped in his chest. She had showered as well, and was looking much better. The mark he’d left on her neck was completely gone, as well as the blood that had stained her skin from the wound.

“May I come in?” he asked, always the gentleman, even after his ordeal.

She stepped aside, not saying anything and closing the door behind them. “What do you want, Elijah?”

“I came to apologize….”

“For what?”

“For putting you in danger.”

“I put myself in danger. I rescued you, I subdued your mother, I fed you. You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

He shifted on his feet, “I-,”

“Elijah, I swear to God if you stand there and tell me that you went too far I’m going to chain you back up and give you to your mother.” It was a lie of course. She had needed to rescue him. She’d lost so much already and if she had lost him she would have been a void of all emotion. It felt like all she had left these days were the memories of her daughter and Elijah’s ever constant presence.

The Original looked at the floor, his hands going to his pockets, “Well…then I guess thanks are in order.” He said quietly. “Thank you, Hayley.”

“You don’t need to do that either.”

“No, that I needed to do. What you did…I can never show you the level of appreciation. Though I am confused about why you felt the need to…kiss me.”

“You needed to feed. If I couldn’t get you to do it by asking I figured I would try and force you…and you said you craved me…Blood and sex go hand in hand with our kind, doesn’t it?”

“Not entirely.”

“It seemed to have worked well enough.”

Elijah clenched his teeth and he nodded.

“So what did Esther do to you? Besides the physical torture.”

“She had me thinking about the women I loved and how my demons led them to become the same monster that I am..”

“You aren’t a monster.”

A small smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he nodded, though he didn’t say anything else.

Hayley looked at him and could tell something else was on his mind. She was trying to be cold, trying to keep herself shut off, but he was making it impossible. She’d come so close to losing him and it scared her and at that feeling she wanted to get as far away from him as she could, yet there he stood. Silent, comforting, though his eyes wouldn’t meet her.

She rolled her eyes as she took a step toward him and gripped his face in her hands, turning him so he would look at her. “Stop avoiding looking at me,” she told him through her teeth. “You fed from me, Elijah, and I’m not dead, and if you wanted me to drain me dry and leave me on the ground you would have. But you didn’t.” her thumb brushed over his cheek. “I’m right here.”

The taller vampire clenched his teeth, the muscle in his jaw jumping under her palm. “Do you know what you did?” he asked quietly. “For me?”

“Saved your ass?”

“The act of sharing blood between two vampires…”

She didn’t give him the chance to finish the sentence. Her lips collided with his, as his large hands splayed over her back, his eyebrows up in surprise.

When she pulled back she huffed a quiet, “Shut up.” Before she kissed him again.

She could only take so much emotional movement at one time, and she could handle a kiss. What she couldn’t handle right now was him defining how much sharing blood meant. She didn’t want eternal acts of love, she didn’t even want to hear the words. Not at this moment. She was too messed up, and in truth so was he. But she knew how he felt, and she’d tackle that in her own time. When she was ready.

Elijah sighed against her mouth as he felt his body relax, turning his head to the side a little as he kissed her back, his hands moving, now cradling the back of her head, his arms bracketing her against him. He pulled back slowly this time, brushing his nose over hers before he nodded, swallowing thickly. “Thank you..” he said to her again.

He wasn’t sure if she was aware of it, but she had brought him home. In more ways than one.


End file.
